Wielka namiętność
by RitterC
Summary: POJEDYNEK. Crossover Harry Potter i Przygody Tomka Wilmowskiego


A/N: Harry Potter i inne postaci kanoniczne należą do pani Rowling. Kapitan Nowicki i załoga MSY Sita wraz z jachtem do pana Alfreda Szklarskiego, zaś Richard "Dick" Canidy do pana W.E.B. Griffina.

BREAK LINE

\- Mamo, wróciłem – zawołał Harry wchodząc z miotłą na ramieniu do niewielkiego dworku w którym mieszkali od ataku Voldemorta i śmierci Jamesa. Pomimo, że od tamtych wydarzeń minęło już szesnaście lat ostatni lord Potter po dziś dzień dziękował wszystkim znanym bóstwom, że Syriusz zdecydował się sprawdzić co u Petera, a potem ściągnąć do Doliny Godryka posiłki, które pozwoliły raz na zawsze załatwić Riddle'a. Oprócz Jamesa stracili wtedy Alastora Moody'ego i Richarda Canidy'ego, nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, który przybył z Dumbledore'm z Hogwartu. Canidy nie należał co prawda do Zakonu Feniksa, ale jako potomek zdobywców Dzikiego Zachodu bez zastanowienia dołączył do dyrektora Hogwartu, gdy tylko przyszła wiadomość od Syriusza.

\- Jestem w kuchni, synku – odpowiedziała Lily. - Dzwoniła mama Hermiony i pytała czy jej córka może przyjechać wieczorem i zostać z nami przez ostatnie trzy dni wakacji, a pierwszego września jechać na King Cross stąd. Powiedziała, że wyjeżdżają na jakieś sympozjum do Francji, a nie chcieliby, aby ich córka została sama w domu. Zgodziłam się.

\- Dzięki, mamuś! - Ucieszony Harry przytulił Lily. - Ty wiesz jak poprawić człowiekowi humor.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Idź się umyć, młody człowieku, zaraz obiad.

BREAK LINE

Kilka godzin później Harry niecierpliwie wyglądał przez okno oczekując przyjazdu swojej dziewczyny. Zaczęli spotykać się w piątej klasie, gdy wspólnie przygotowywali projekt dotyczący zmian w czarodziejskim prawie. Zarówno nauczyciele zaangażowani w konsultacje, jak i sam dyrektor bardzo chwalili ich pomysły i nowatorskie podejście do analizy obowiązującego prawa. Percy Weasley, który z ramienia Ministerstwa Magii oceniał opracowanie również był pod wrażeniem. Posunął się nawet do tego, że wspomniał o nich Amelii Bones, szefowej Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa.

Początkowo żadne z nich nie sądziło, że wyniknie z tego coś więcej. Ot, kilka wspólnych wyjść do Hogsmeade, ale już kilka spięć z bratem Percy'ego, Ronem, któremu wydawało się, że coś czuje do Hermiony, oraz parę potyczek ze Ślizgonami i przewodzącym im Draconem Malfoyem później okazało się, że świetnie się dogaduję. A gdy jeszcze zaczęli się wspólnie – pomimo różnych domów – uczyć do SUM-ów zrozumieli, że z tej znajomości może być coś więcej.

Gdy pod dom podjechał czarny samochód Grangerów, Harry szybko zszedł na dół, aby wpuścić gości. Pamiętając o dobrym wychowaniu uprzejmie przywitał się z rodzicami Hermiony, starym zwyczajem całując dłoń matki Gryfonki. Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. Gdy po raz pierwszy złożył pocałunek na dłoni Jean Granger obydwoje rodzice Hermiony byli bardzo zdziwieni. Jak się okazało, brytyjscy mugole w ogóle nie praktykowali tego zwyczaju.

BREAK LINE

Grangerowie odjechali szybko, spieszyli się na samolot do Francji. Harry pomógł Hermionie wnieść jej kufer do pokoju gościnnego i zostawił ją, aby mogła się rozpakować. Sam zaś zaszył się w swoim, jak je nazywał pieszczotliwie, gniazdku chcąc dokończyć wypracowanie dla profesora Slughorna. Liczył, że jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego dworek odwiedzi Severus z którym będzie mógł skonsultować swoje przemyślenia dotyczące eliksiru tojadowego. W końcu to był jego wynalazek więc wiedział o nim najwięcej. Pisanie przerwało mu delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Odłożył pióro i poszedł je otworzyć. Na korytarzu stała Hermiona. Nie namyślając się długo Potter wciągnął ją do pokoju.

\- Jak było we Francji, Hermiono? - zapytał, gdy już wygodnie siedzieli na kanapie.

\- Było super. Zwiedziliśmy Paryż, byliśmy nawet na ulicy czarodziejów, Rue de Rivoli. To tam spotkałam Fleur, która pracuje we francuskiej filii Gringotta mieszczącej się na tej ulicy. A poza tym wyrobiliśmy, jak mówiła moja mama, program standardowy - powiedziała ze śmiechem.

\- To znaczy? - spytał Harry, również się uśmiechając.

\- No wiesz, Wieża Eiffla, Katedra Notre Dame, Bazylika Sacre Coeur, Łuk Triumfalny, Panteon. Byliśmy też na Sorbonie. Oprócz tego Luwr, Centre Georges Pompidou, Pola Elizejskie, Dzielnica Łacińska z uniwersytetem i cmentarz Montparnasse. No i oczywiście katakumby – opowiadała z przejęciem. Potter roześmiał się patrząc na zachowanie dziewczyny, która przerwała opowieść i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Harry'ego.

\- No już, już – chłopak przytulił Hermionę – już słucham uważnie.

\- Nie ma mowy – stwierdziła kategorycznie dziewczyna. - Teraz ty mów, co robiliście z Łapą.

\- Nie wiem czy mogę ci to powiedzieć, Hermiono. – Harry sprawiał wrażenie smutnego, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Mów natychmiast co zrobiliście, bo inaczej zapytam twoją mamę.

\- Mama nic nie wie. - Uśmiech wypłynął na usta chłopaka. - Jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć musisz poprosić mnie albo Syriusza.

\- Skoro tak mówisz... - nie dokończyła i skoczyła na Harry'ego natychmiast zaczynając go łaskotać.

\- Hermiono... przestań... proszę...

\- Nie przestanę dopóki mi nie powiesz co robiliście z Łapą.

\- No dobrze...

BREAK LINE

\- Trzeciego lipca wyjechaliśmy do ...

 _Harry Potter i Syriusz Black stali na nabrzeżu w Dover. Harry zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że udało się ukryć przed mugolami cały czarodziejski port, który rozciągał się przed jego oczami. Szturchnięty przez Łapę przestał się rozglądać i poszedł za nim do kołyszącego się w marinie sporego jachtu pełnomorskiego. Gdy podeszli, z kabiny wychylił się Remus i pomachał do nich:_

 _\- Wreszcie jesteście. Spakowałem już wszystko i możemy wypływać nawet zaraz._

 _\- Lunatyku, nie chciałbym burzyć twojej wiary w nasze możliwości, ale zapominasz, że żaden z nas nie potrafi żeglować. - Syriusz mówiąc te słowa pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową._

 _\- Wszystko jest pod kontrolą, Łapo. Znalazłem załogę – odpowiedział Remus. - Kapitanie, mogę pana prosić na chwilę do nas? - zawołał._

 _\- Co tam, panie Lupin? - Z kabiny nawigacyjnej wyszedł wielki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna w kapitańskiej czapce._

 _\- Syriuszu, Harry, to jest kapitan Tadeusz Nowicki. Oprócz niego jest jeszcze dwóch marynarzy: Tomasz Wilmowski i John Balmore oraz sternik Ramasan. Kapitanie, to moi przyjaciele, Syriusz Black oraz Harry Potter._

 _\- Miło poznać. Możemy wypływać, panie Lupin?_

 _\- Prosimy. Pokażę naszym gościom ich kajuty._

BREAK LINE

 _Remus poprowadził przyjaciół pod pokład. Chwilę później poczuli, że jacht się poruszył. Lupin otworzył jedne z drzwi i powiedział:_

 _\- Pierwsza kabina po prawej jest moja, następna Syriusza, a ostatnia twoja, Harry. Po drugiej stronie śpi kapitan Nowicki, w środkowej sternik, a ostatnią zajmują marynarze. Piętro niżej jest kuchnia, jadalnia i palarnia._

 _\- Skąd ich w ogóle wyciągnąłeś, Lunatyku?_

 _\- Z ogłoszenia. Kiedy przybyłem do Dover szukając dla nas jakiegoś jachtu na wyprawę, w kapitanacie portu skierowali mnie do kapitana Nowickiego. Urzędnik portowy powiedział, że jego jacht, MSY* Sita jest do wynajęcia. Zasięgnąłem języka, zarówno kapitan, jak i załoga mają doświadczenie w rejsach morskich i nawigowaniu bez widoczności lądu._

 _\- Dobrze, zobaczymy. Powiedziałeś im gdzie płyniemy?_

 _\- Tak, nawet pokazałem na mapie._

 _\- I co? - Harry nie mógł już wytrzymać napięcia. Szczególnie, że Remus przerwał i zamyślił się._

 _\- Lunatyku, coś jest nie tak? - Syriusz popatrzył z napięciem na Lupina._

 _\- Oni już byli na tej wyspie._

 _Po słowach Remusa zapadła ciężka cisza._

 _\- Ale przecież... - Potter nie dokończył patrząc na obydwu przyjaciół swojego ojca._

 _\- Taaak, nikogo tam miało nigdy nie być – Black przeciągnął głoski. - Tylko wiesz co, Harry, ja w takie rzeczy nie wierzę. Jeśli wyspa jest dostępna, a z zapisków Slytherina wynika, że tak, bo nie chronią jej żadne zaklęcia, to logiczne jest, że przez tysiąc lat odnalazła ją niejedna osoba. Pomimo, że leży – a raczej leżała – z daleka od uczęszczanych szlaków morskich._

 _\- Dla nas to lepiej – zakończył sprawę Remus. - Przynajmniej wiemy, że nie zabłądzimy._

BREAK LINE

 _MSY Sita zbliżyła się do niewielkiego lądu zagubionego w bezkresnej przestrzeni oceanu. Kapitan Nowicki ostrożnie zbliżył się do wejścia do zatoki, zaś pomiędzy obmywanymi przez wodę skałami przepłynęli korzystając z sonaru. Chwilę później rzucili kotwicę w głębi niewielkiej laguny. Z pokładu jachtu spuszczono szalupę do której wsiedli Lupin, Black i Potter. Po kilku minut łódź dopłynęła do brzegu. Schodzącym na ląd czarodziejom przyglądała się w milczeniu załoga. Gdy tylko niewielka załoga zniknęła w otaczających plażę zaroślach kapitan nakazał alarm na statku. Nowicki był na tej przeklętej wyspie kilkakrotnie i doskonale wiedział, jak się kończy jej badanie. Groby pozostałych uczestników pierwszej wyprawy niszczały gdzieś w głębi lądu od prawie stu lat. Ale od kilku lat przywozili tutaj tylko czarodziejów, którzy mieli szansę walczyć z gospodarzem wyspy._

BREAK LINE

\- Harry – panna Granger wpatrywała się w swojego przyjaciela z przerażeniem – po co tam popłynęliście?

\- Po Szmaragdy Mocy Salazara Slytherina. - Gryfonka z wrażenia usiadła i wielkimi oczami patrzyła na Pottera.

\- Jak...?

\- Jak się dowiedzieliśmy? - Hermiona kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

\- W Dziale Zakazanym są dzienniki wszystkich Założycieli. Odnalazłem je przygotowując projekt dla profesora Flitwicka o zaklęciach poprzedzających Niewybaczalne. Z ciekawości przeczytałem te należące do Ravenclaw, w końcu warto wiedzieć jak najwięcej o tej, która założyła nasz dom. A potem sięgnąłem po pozostałe. W tym, który stanowił własność Slytherina znalazłem informację o wyspie.

BREAK LINE

 _To Remus jako pierwszy wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo. Wilkołacze zmysły, aczkolwiek słabiej, ale jednak działały także poza pełnią. Szybkim ruchem wydobył różdżkę. Chwilę później również Syriusz i Harry mieli swoje w dłoniach._

 _\- Ktoś tu jest – słowa Remusa zmroziły jego towarzyszy._

 _\- Musimy uważać i iść prosto do jaskini. A potem jak najszybciej opuścić wyspę – zauważył Syriusz._

 _Pręgowane cielsko wpadło pomiędzy idących ścieżką czarodziejów. Syriusz zareagował instynktownie odciągając Pottera. Lupin odskoczył w drugą stronę. Tygrys przylgnął do ziemi, zaś jego ogon uderzał rytmicznie o boki, ale zanim skoczył dosięgły go zaklęcia Diffindo rzucone prawie równocześnie przez Łapę i Lunatyka. Porozcinane zwłoki zwierzęcia upadły na ziemię. Black otarł pot z czoła i spojrzał na pozostałych z wyrzutem._

 _\- Świetna zabawa, Harry. Normalnie boki zrywać._

 _\- Łapo, spokojnie – powiedział spokojnie Remus._

BREAK LINE

 _Zanim dotarli do zaznaczonej na znalezionej w dzienniku Slytherina mapie, jaskini spotkali jeszcze kilka podobnych zwierząt. Szybka Avada lub nieco wolniejsze, ale równie dobre Diffindo, pozwoliło im na wyeliminowanie wszystkich zwierzaków bez strat własnych._

 _Harry nie czekając na pozostałych wkroczył powoli do groty. Na niewielkim postumencie, otoczone bańką zaklęcia ochronnego, leżały dwa nieduże kamienie._

BREAK LINE

\- Udało wam się, Harry? - Hermiona wpatrywała się z wyczekiwaniem w swojego chłopaka. Potter nie odpowiedział, wysunął szufladkę ze stojącej obok kanapy komody, wyciągnął niewielki płócienny woreczek i wytrząsnął na dłoń dwa małe, zielone kamyki. Zaskoczona Gryfonka patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na dłoń Harry'ego.

BREAK LINE

 _ **Wyjaśnienia:**_

 _MSY – międzynarodowe oznaczenie jachtu żaglowo – motorowego. Pozostałe oznaczenia używane w przypadku jachtów to SY – jacht żaglowy oraz MY – jacht motorowy. Oznaczenia te stosuje się w celu rozróżnienia jednostek o tej samej nazwie, ale różnych klasach i przeznaczeniu._


End file.
